Time Will Crawl
by je suis
Summary: Songfic; Time Will Crawl - David Bowie. Big battle between the goodies and the baddies... Weird stuff happens.


Lucius Malfoy shook as he stood. The blow he had just been dealt was strong, but he would not give in.  
  
............  
  
I've never sailed on a sea I would not challenge a giant I could not take on the church Time will crawl Till the 21st century lose  
  
............  
  
Harry Potter wiped the sweat off his brow. He had to get back to the others... This was a battle like no other. Voldemort's numbers had increased dramatically, with numerous vampires, werewolves, and giants. They were on the seacoast, and it was nearing morning.  
  
............  
  
I know a government man He was as blind as the moon He saw the sun in the night He took a top-gun pilot He made him fly thru a hole Till he grew real old And he never came down He just flew till he burst  
  
............  
  
Fudge had been stupid to let it get this far. He was blinded by his false sense of security, sending the Aurors on pointless missions. He saw guilt where there was none, and when he finally did see reason, he hadn't even the decency to apologize.  
  
............  
  
I saw a black black stream Full of white eyed fish And a drowning man With no eyes at all  
  
............  
  
Lucius stepped backwards as Dumbledore advanced on him. He tripped and fell, wand still poised, onto the ground behind him. Looking to see what had caused the stumble, he saw the body of Mad-Eye Moody, magical eye ceasing to roll on the ground beside him, and normal eye absent. There was a torrent of his blood running into the ocean, so deep of a red that it appeared black to the onlooker. He absently wondered who had finally killed the old codger as he stood again to defend himself against his attacker.  
  
............  
  
I felt a warm warm breeze That melted metal and steel I got a bad migraine That lasted three long years And the pills that I took Made my fingers disappear  
  
............  
  
Harry muttered an incantation, but his opponent was quicker. She voiced an unintelligible curse and Harry was hit with what felt like hot air. His head seemed to split along his scar, and his eyes snapped shut. He fell to his knees before his rival, trying to ignore the pain and force his eyes open. When he finally did, he saw great spots before his eyes, and things he knew weren't there. Great fire-breathing dragons, wailings ghosts, sea- snakes... There was also a lack of things. His fingers and half of his leg, for instance. He retched on the ground beside him.  
  
"Awwww... widdle baby Potty can't take a simple curse? He'll die the same as his mudblood mother... or maybe he'll snuff it like my dear cousin."  
  
Rage boiled within Harry. He lunged at Bellatrix.  
  
............  
  
You were a talented child You came to live in our town  
  
............  
  
Dumbledore was distracted for a moment as he saw Harry attack Bellatrix, hatred radiating from him. He seized her wand and snapped it, and poked her sharply in the eye with it. He then threw it aside and hit her roughly. Somehow, his wand ended up at her throat.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Bellatrix. Too bad it'll be quick. Say goodbye to your master," Dumbledore heard him say, before a green light illuminated both of them. Bellatrix's shrieking ceased as she went limp on the ground beneath Harry.  
  
............  
  
We never bothered to scream When your mask came off  
  
............  
  
Harry spit on the body of Bellatrix Black, before going to help Dumbledore. Lucius had noticed nothing of their battle, trying to hold his own in the battle against the headmaster. Harry walked behind him and snatched the hood off of his head, revealing to all who hadn't guessed just how much of a bastard he really was. He then proceeded in strangling him with it.  
  
He broke free.  
  
............  
  
We only smelt the gas As we lay down to sleep  
  
............  
  
Dumbledore shot a jinx at Lucius, but he was too quick. An eerie substance filled the air, and without delay, they were all having mad coughing fits and slipping into unconsciousness everywhere. He himself had sunk to his knees, and was rapidly losing his hold on reality.  
  
............  
  
Time will crawl and our heads bowed down Time will crawl and our eyes fall out Time will crawl and the streets run red Time will crawl till the 21st century lose  
  
............  
  
Lucius watched as his noxious gas took down everyone before him. He then apparated back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
............  
  
Time will crawl and our mouths run dry Time will crawl and our feet grow small Time will crawl and our tails fall off Time will crawl till the 21st century lose  
  
............  
  
Only one person was left standing. Harry had performed the Bubble-Head charm as soon as he recognized the incantation, and swung his invisibility cloak around himself. As soon as Lucius had apparated away, he had stood to survey his surroundings. Every giant, wolf, vampire, and wizard had gone down. He simply stood and stared for what seemed like hours. The bodies mutated grossly from the spell Lucius had used, and Harry was reeling in apathy. There was nothing he could do. So he stood.  
  
............  
  
For the crazy child We'll give every life For the crackpot notion  
  
............  
  
Everything had been for Harry.  
  
Everyone save Harry, for he is the savior of the wizarding world!  
  
A savior for whom countless people had fallen.  
  
The ones he loved were gone, dead, shriveled, mutated, and disfigured.  
  
He was no longer their savior.  
  
Yet he was still the Boy Who Lived.  
  
The Boy Who Lived turned twenty-five years old last summer.  
  
He needed none of this. What he did need, he last saw lying on the coast. 


End file.
